


Tiempo perdido

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mención de Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizá no podría recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero lo que sí podía hacer era crear nuevos recuerdos con todo el tiempo que le restara de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo perdido

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis así como sus personajes.  
>  **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene mención de mpreg, nada gráfico pero aclaro de igual forma.
> 
> Tercer fic de la "semana de San Valentin Sterek" (o algo así) que estoy llevando a cabo junto con "Azariel". Y aprovechando unas clases libres, lo escribí de una vez. ¡Espero que les guste así como a mi me gustó escribirlo!, pasen bonito día.

John Stilinski no sabe en qué momento su hijo dejó de ser un niño y pasó a convertirse en un hombre, lo que sí sabe es que fue culpa suya el distanciarlo y perderse esos momentos exactos en donde su hijo dejó atrás la niñez. Hizo de su trabajo una prioridad y Stiles pasó a ser un segundo plano en su vida. Dejó que sus preocupaciones y deudas lo orillaran a perderse a su hijo y se dedicó a trabajar para pagar.

Fuera como fuera, lo que sabía ahora de Stiles era relativamente menos que nada. Su hijo nunca le contó de su primer amor, o acerca de su primer beso, mucho menos de su primera vez. A John simplemente le importó poco que su hijo se sintiera solo por preferir el trabajo, por preferir distanciarse y hacer todo lo posible por no pensar en su difunta esposa, ignorando que también se trataba de la madre de Stiles.

Ahora Stiles estaba de visita en Beacon Hills, ya no era su niño, ahora era un hombre de 24 años que había encontrado el amor de su vida en Londres y se había casado con ese mismo hombre apenas un año después de haberlo conocido. Su hijo era apenas un niño de 19 años pero ya había decidido pasar el resto de su vida con esa persona, la cual, por azares del destino, también era de Beacon Hills. Había nacido en Beacon Hills y vivido en la ciudad hasta los 17 años, y nunca se había llegado a topar con Stiles hasta que ambos coincidieron en una cafetería de Londres un frío 23 de diciembre.

Cuatro años después había sido traído a este mundo el producto de su amor. Dos preciosas niñas que eran la combinación perfecta entre Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski. Sus nombres eran Talia y Claudia Hale Stilinski, nombres que habían decidido otorgarles en honor a las mujeres que serían sus abuelas.

La pequeña Talia Hale Stilinski, era una hermosa niña, con un sedoso cabello castaño como el de Stiles, su piel era morena, como la de Derek, pero se encontraba salpicada con esos lunares tan característicos de Stiles, uno de sus ojos era verde y el otro castaño claro, tal como sus dos padres.

La pequeña Claudia Hale Stilinski tenía el cabello negro como el carbón, el cual acentuaba su pálida piel haciéndola lucir como porcelana bañada con lunares, sus cejas eran ligeramente más espesas que las de su hermana y bajo sus cejas se encontraban también esos característicos ojos con heterocromía verde y castaño claro.

A John no le importaba como había sido posible que su hijo diera a luz a dos hermosas niñas, se había enamorado a primera vista de sus nietas. No le importaba si acaso Derek no era del todo un humano, lo único que ahora le importaba era pasar tiempo con su familia. Quizá no podría recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero lo que sí podía hacer era crear nuevos recuerdos con todo el tiempo que le restara de su vida.

Quería pasar tiempo con sus dos hijos y sus dos nietas, que en un futuro se volverían tres puesto que Stiles y Derek le habían informado de que estaba entre sus planes tener un bebé más y que, en caso de que este llegara a ser niña, ya habían decidido su nombre.

Y así, dos años después, llegó al mundo Laura Hale Stilinski.


End file.
